


Conflict Resolution

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Angry Sex, Domestic, Drabble, Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked : "klaine and 35? *w*"<br/>> 35. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict Resolution

Kurt feels like getting something started.

There is something, a dark emotion, an anger, crawling under his skin, and he wants to be able to yell and scream and fight.

Upon coming home, he finds the perfect outlet.

(He’s not proud of himself in this moment)

“Take that off.”

Blaine looks up from his book, lounging as he is in the couch in his soft grey pants and Kurt’s shirt.

“Welcome home,” he replies softly, closing his book and smiling at Kurt.

And Kurt would love to let it all drop, let it all go and just snuggle up to his husband and let him and his warmth shelter him for a while, he really would.

But the itch is too strong.

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

“Your shirt?”

“Yes,” and there it is, his window of opportunity to lash out, “my shirt, Blaine, take it off, and I would appreciate if you could stop pretending like we wear the same size because God knows we don’t and–”

And his words, wherever he was going, get stuck in his throat.

Because Blaine does take the shirt off–throwing it at Kurt’s feet, too–and reclines back on the couch with his book, shirtless and his pants sitting dangerously low.

“Happy?”

“Ecstatic,” Kurt mumbles, throat turning dry as parchment.

“Now, if you want to get rid of that broom up your ass,” Blaine says, flicking a page of his book, “I’m more than happy to help you, listen to you.”

A bit, and Kurt practically shakes with his itch turning into lava.

“Or I could just fuck the tantrum out of you.”

All things considered, Kurt thinks as he goes to pull Blaine to his feet and to their bed, a much better way to resolve conflicts.

As internal as they may be.


End file.
